


Jiraiya for You

by Condemned_Snek, NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condemned_Snek/pseuds/Condemned_Snek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Yosuke stared at the paper bag Kanji presented. "Thanks, but... What the hell?"





	Jiraiya for You

**Author's Note:**

> [A superior rendition](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/177868861084/jiraiyosk) of the same story.  
>  (Thank you for the idea, and sorry for butchering it. <3)
> 
> 21\. "You might like this."

Yosuke stared at the paper bag Kanji presented. "Thanks, but... What the hell?"

Kanji slightly raised an eyebrow, used to Yosuke's outbursts. "It's getting chilly in the morning now."

It finally dawned on Yosuke that he had no idea what was in the bag. He took the bag from Kanji and opened it to take a look inside, but one quick glance wasn't enough to help him identify the heap of fabric. Yosuke pulled it out of the bag.

 _A hoodie_ , he realized. _But what's with the round thingies on the hood? Holy SHIT, is this-_

"Is this a **Jiraiya** hoodie?"

Kanji nodded. "Yeah. I want you to have it, Senpai."

"Uh... Thanks, but my birthday was, like, three months ago."

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE IT, SENPAI."

While Kanji's voice no longer held the threatening tone it had carried before he joined the Investigation Team, there was something serious and sincere about the way Kanji glared and shouted at Yosuke that left the older boy speechless. Before Yosuke could think of a response, Kanji turned around and walked away, waving a hand as he headed off.

Little did Yosuke know that there was a note in one of the pockets on the hoodie that read, "I thought you might like this," and signed _Souji Seta_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
